Please Just Save Me From This Darkness
by SilviaPeyton
Summary: A desperate Stefan found himself at Caroline's house searching for her help. This story is set in season 3.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own "The Vampire Diaries" or its characters.

**Note:** Hi everybody! Silvia here! It's the first time I wrote a fan fiction in English. It's not my first language so I'm sorry for the errors you may find!  
>This story is set in season 3! I hope you'll enjoy it and I'm curious to read your comments!<p>

**PLEASE ****JUST SAVE ME FROM THIS DARKNESS**

It was a long day. Those days in Mystic Falls were tragic. Klaus was putting is plan into action and it seemed like they weren't able to stop him. The worst part was seeing Stefan on his side. It was like he lost himself, like if his vampire side was completely out and his human side was blocked inside of him.

Everybody was desperately searching a way to help him, to set him free from Klaus, but without success.

Suddenly she heard a noise from the window of her bedroom. When she came near she saw Stefan coming in. Caroline allo f a sudden froze. He was covering by blood and he still had his vampire features on his face.

"Stefan…" she said.

The vampire didn't say anything, he was just looking at her. He didn't know why he was there. After losing his control again, he wandered for a long time while his vampire side and his humsn side were struggling inside of him. He didn't want to come back to Klaus, he couldn't go to Elena…

For some reasons he found himself at Caroline's house and he decided to come in.

He saw her coming near to him, but he made one step back.

"Don't do it"

"Stefan…"

"Stay away from me, Caroline"

The vampire girl was looking at him bewildered. She didn't know what to do. He was there but he didn't want her to come near him. She tried to move again with her vampire speed, but he was faster and he went to another spot of her bedroom.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Caroline. Please, stay away"

"Stefan, you need help… I…"

"No! No, Caroline, you can't do anything. Nobody can do anything"

The vampire crumpled onto the floor. His vampire features were gone and his gaze revealed how much he was broken.

"Caroline, I'm not able to stop, I can't stop"

Stefan was desperate. There were tears on his eyes, and residues of blood on his lips. She never saw him so in pieces and in conflict with himself.

Caroline stared at him sad and helpless at the same time. She wanted to so something for him. She was sure that the Stefan that she knew was still there somewhere, and it was a Stefan that was begging for help but that was also scared.

"I tried to fight the monster inside of me for a long time… but he was always there. And this time there is no Lexi… this time nobody can help me."

Caroline bend down trying to catch his hands but he moved them aside rapidly and he drifted away from her still remaining on the floor.

"No, Caroline. I could hurt you, don't you understand?"

"No. You don't understand. You're not alone. Damon and Elena won't leave you. You have them" she hesitated for a moment and stared at him intensely "You have me, Stefan."

"I'm not the same Stefan, I'm not the one you knew. I'm the same monster of 145 years ago and he's devouring me… I'm not able to push him away"

Caroline was saddened again by the pain she heard in his voice. He was so scared, broken, haunted.

"Don't you see that? Stefan, you're not a monster. You are here. You are here because you need help. If you were a monster you wouldn't be here asking for my help. Stefan, you came to me… don't you see that? You are fighting him."

The vampire leaned his head against the wall e closed his eyes. He wanted that it was like that. He wanted it so badly, but everytime he saw the blood, he lost control. He wasn't able to stop. It was stronger than him. And after a long time not being a "ripper" it was worse than ever. Blood had a devastating effect on him. Once he lost control, the monster was out and he couldn't be stopped.

He felt her hands on his face and he opened his eyes. Caroline took his chin with two fingers while with a handkerchief she was cleaning his face. He observed her taking away the bloody traces with with care and delicacy.

"It goes away better than rabbit's blood… the blood of those creatures doesn't go away with anything, it's awful! I tried everything when I made my clothes dirty"

Stefan found hilself laughting, something that didn't happen for a long time. He scared her to death showing himself up covered by blood on her bedroom, but she was there to pick up the pieces and to make him laugh in her "Caroline" way.

"There's nothing to laught about! I ruined my favourite t-shirt because of eating rabbits!"

The vampire was still smiling to her incapable to be indiffirent to her radiance. Maybe that was the reason he went to her. At least for a moment she was able to ease his dark thoughts and his pain. Being with Caroline made him smile, made him feel better.

"As good as new!" exclaimed the blonde satisfied when there were nomore bloody stains on Stefan's face.

She was about to stand up but the vampire stopped her catching her hand and looking at her pleading. If she had moved away he could have fallen in pieces again. He moved her closer to hilmself and sank his head on her shoulder while he was envelopping her back with his arms and his hands were holding onto her pjs.

Caroline's heart ached when she felt his tears on her skin. Immediately she wrapped him up, rubbing his back and stroking his hair lovingly.

"Everything's gonna be okay" she whispered "I'm here with you."

"You know? I have a comfy bed in this room… just so you know if you didn't notice it"

Stefan laughed lightly. It was evident that the blondie wasn't enthusiastic about staying on the floor. She preferred the softness of the mattress.

They were both sat on the floor with their backs leaned on Caroline's drawers. When Stefan moved aside from the hug, he sat there and he closed his eyes. The blonde understood he needed a bit of peace so she sat beside him and she interwined her hand in his without saying anything.

The vampire appreciated her gesture. He knew how hard was for her to not talk at all, but she did it anyway. Thei fingers were still interwined and it felt nice.

"Maybe I should let you sleep…"

He was about to stand up but he was stopped by her "No!"

He looked at her surprised while she was staring at him with alarmed eyes. Now she was the one afraid.

"You should rest, Caroline…"

"Okay… it doesn't mean you should go"

Stefan stared at her again. In normal circumstances he would have stressed the point that she needed to go to bed and he would have reassured her that he was okay. But that night was different. The idea of being alone was terrifing him and it seemed like Caroline was his safe haven.

"I warn you…" he began "I kick"

The blondie opened her eyes wide and then she burst into laughter. Stefan smiled to her and then he started to laugh too while he was standing up and he held out his hand for her.

"Well… if you start kicking… I'll get you out of bed"

Stefan smiled again "That's fair"

"Gone!" said Caroline and she smuggled under the covers "Awww, comfort, I missed you"

Stefan shook his head while he was untying his shoes. When he was ready, he lay down on bed with her. They were both supine watching the ceiling. They turned their head to face each other at the same time.

"Thank you, Caroline"

The vampire girl smiled and strugge her shoulders "You were there when nobody else was there for me… You're my friend, Stefan… you don't have to thank me"

A tiny smile emerged on his lips "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she said back and then she saw him turn aside.

She stared at him for a while. She never saw him so vulnerable. Lately she saw a ruthless Stefan, Stefan the Ripper. The Stefan wasn't able to control himself around blood. It was scaring. He was the opposite of the Stefan she knew, so kind, always ready to help the others. But deep down she knew what it meant to have a monster inside and fight it everyday. He taught her how to push the monster away and she wanted to do the same for him. He needed to know that someone believed in him.

Suddenly she went closer to him and wrapped his pelvis with her arms and rubbed her chin against his neck. Stefan answered interwining his hands with hers, comforted by the warm of her body.

"I won't give up on you, Stefan" whispered her.

"I know" he simply answered.

Enshrounded by darkness and the silence of the night, they fell asleep still holding each other in a tight embrace.


End file.
